Work pieces often have fasteners such as nuts and bolts that need to be tightened or loosened by rotating the bolt while holding the nut, for example. If the work piece is stationary, one person can use a type of wrench to hold the nut stationary while using another tool to rotate the bolt. However, if the work piece is of such a weight, size or shape that it will move during the process of rotating the bolt, a second person is necessary to hold the work piece either manually or with a third tool so prevent movement of the work piece during the rotation of the bolt. This is also a problem during manufacturing when the torque of fasteners must be verified to meet design specifications. For example, a rear drive shaft is secured to a rear axle with nuts and bolts. A technician will use a torque checking tool on the bolt head and a wrench on the corresponding nut and pull each tool in an opposite direction. However, do to the shape of the shaft and the alignment of the bolts, the shaft moves during this process and affects the torque reading.